Monster Meets Hunter
by xXEm0Panda808Xx
Summary: Dean and Sam Are on a hunt for a mysterious creature that consumes on the human soul in a town called Little Falls, Minnesota. Not expecting what or WHO they find that is some what connected to the strange deaths, and to the Winchesters? Dean/OFC. sorry about the bad summary this is my first fanfic, hope you like it. D
1. HEY! Long Time no See Part 1

**chapter 1: HEY! Long Time no See! Part: 1****  
**

The Impala road as it glided down the back road to the town. The band Metallica playing loudly while dean singing along and taping his hands on the steering wheel like it was a drum set. Sam buried his head into the news paper and into their fathers journal, back and forth. "So whats up with this case Sammy?" Dean asked as he continued looking at the road not taking a moment to look at his brother. "I have no clue man. Its strange, all the victims are men, from ages 19-40, and hell older. and they died with smiles on there faces, and no one knows the cause of death." Sam said as he became more puzzled as he continued,"And there's nothing in Dad's journal, that explains what the hell it is that's killing these men." Sam explained with a confused look as he faced His brother Dean. "Well Sam that's why where here." Dean said. Sam gave a deep sigh and continued reading trying to put all the pieces together.

It was Night fall already as they checked them selves into a run downed motel. Dean threw his bag at the foot of his bed and belly-flopped onto the bed itself. Sam placed his bag on his bed and sat at the small fold-up table and placed his computer on top. Opening his computer continuing his research. "I'm going to go out and get a drink, you coming?" dean asked with hand on the door knob, waiting for Sams answer. "No, i'm going to stay here and continue, and maybe when you come back i hope i find whats causing all these deaths."Not looking away from the computer screen. Dean nodded slightly and walked out of the room and into his impala, driving away.

Dean sat at the bar drinking some beers and hitting on some chicks at a bar called Rollie's. After a while he drank alone until he heard a familiar voice. "J B blended scotch will ya?" A female voice asked the bartender. "Sure." The bartender got the glass out, put some ice in it and poured the drink into the glass and handed it to her. "Rough night?" the bartender asked as he was drying a couple of glasses. "Yeah." The girl answered consuming the drink in seconds. Dean looked to his right surprised to see who it was. She had long black hair, tan skin. These deep brown eyes and nice curves. She wore a black tight tank top with black skinny jeans with knee high leather high heeled boots. She also wore a leather jacket. Also has a tattoo of a tribal on her the side of her neck. "Teresa?"the woman looked to over to who called her, she was Surprised who called her name. "Dean? Oh my god Dean, hey!" The girl stood up from her seat as dean did and hugged him. She backed up with her hands on his upper arm and looked at him. "I can believe it, Dean, its so great to see you again!" he looked at her, still surprised but really happy to see her. "How long has it been?" He asked and continued,"A coupe of years, right?"Looking up and down at her."9 i think." she answered, then hugging him once more. "So what are you doing here?"Teresa asked. "Me and my little brother Sam are on a hunt."Dean explained. _That's right, Teresa knows about whats really out there. _Dean thought. "Oh." Teresa said understanding, though a little disappointed for some reason. "Hey let me buy you a drink?" Teresa asked. "No, you don't have to do that." Dean refused and shook his head. "Come on, please, i didn't thank you properly last time, i mean seriously you saved my ass like twice." Dean still declined. "Fine, rain check then?" She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. How could he refuse? Dean then nodded and Teresa smiled big. " So your brother, Sam right? where is he?" Teresa asked."Hes back at the motel where staying at doing so research. I swear hes such a nerd."Teresa chuckled at Deans comment but could tell that Dean really cares for his younger brother. "Well you have to introduce me to him, he sounds like an interesting person." Teresa placed some money on the table for the drink and took a hold of Deans hand and dragged him out of the bar and into the impala.

It was almost midnight when Sam herd the Impala coming up in the parking lot. He was still on his laptop researching, then Dean came in with Teresa. Sam looked up in surprise and looking at Teresa. _Who is she? She's very attractive, but some what more classy for Deans taste. _Sam thought. He Stared at her examining her. She walked up to Sam and placed a hand out. "Hi, I'm Teresa Blackwell. Friend of Deans. Its nice to meet you."Sam stood up and shook her hand and welcomed her. "Crap! I forgot the food. I'll be right back, play nice kids while I'm gone." Dean joked and ran out side into his car and drove off. Teresa sat across from Sam smiling. "So how do you know Dean?" he asked, curious how did she know Dean. "Oh, well He and his, um, your guys father saved me from a poltergeist. Twice." she explained. "Twice?"Sam asked with a confused look. He leaned in. "Yeah, there was TWO, poltergeists. they took out one then the other started to attacking then well yeah. two." Teresa deeply sighed, relaxed and leaned backward onto the chair. Sam nodded, understanding what had happened in the past. "So, do know what is killing these men." Teresa asked leaning closer to Sam. Sam felt nervous and felt like he was blushing when she leaned towards him. "No, i don't. Me and Dean never heard of something that kills men, and the weirdest thing is that all the men die with a smile on there face."Sam explained. "Where were the bodies found?" Teresa asked while getting up and bedding over Sames shoulder looking at the same screen he was looking at. Sams heart beat was getting faster when Teresa got closer to him then breathing down on his neck. He felt like his heart was going to explode. He stiffened up, Teresa not noticing. "Well, um, they where all found, 10 mile radius apart of each other, behind a dumpster or something like that."He explained typing and continuing,"And they all went to the same bar." He clicked on the screen and Rollie's came up. "That's the same bar me and Dean bumped into each other."Teresa continued to look at the screen when Sam looked up at her. Teresa stood up and walked to the door."Well i gotta go, its getting late." As soon Teresa was about to open the door Dean came in. "Oh hey i'm just about to leave." Teresa said looking at Dean. "Dean, the bar you bumped into Teresa, i think that's the place the monster is picking its victims."Sam stood up looking at Dean. "Good job Sammy. I guess see you later Teresa." He looked down at Teresa and smiled. Teresa smiled back and also gave a smile to Sam then walked out of the motel room.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1. Hoped you guy liked my first chapter, of my first fanfic. please review.**


	2. HEY! Long Time no See Part 2

**chapter 1: HEY! Long Time no See! Part: 2**

The next night Sam and Dean went to the bar, looking if they saw anyone who was suspicious . Hours passed, nothing happened. There was this man that was hitting on all the chicks in the bar. Sam and Dean wanted to do something but they had to focus on the job. Then later the guy left with this chick, tall blonde, had a red pencil dress and a black fur coat. She seemed fine, but Dean and Sam new that a classy looking girl would never leave with a douche bag of a guy like him. They followed them out side into an alley. The couple went around a corner in the alley. Dean and Sam where at least 50 yards away until they herd fighting and couple of trash cans falling over. Sam and Dean ran over to the corner. When they got there they saw the blonde knocked out leaning against the wall, and they guy was gone. Dean took the girl back home, and Sam went back to the Motel. The next morning in the news paper, another body was found and it was the same guy from last night that disappeared. Dean shook his head while reading the details. Dean slapped Sams foot waking him up. "Sam! Wake up. There's another body." Sam groaned and sat up in the bed. His hair was messy and strands of hair were hanging in front of his face. He put his fingers through his hair and slid it back the strands out of his face. After Sam and Dean got ready and dressed like the FED's they went to a cafe called Royal Cafe. After they got there coffee and breakfast they headed to the morgue to examine the body. They examined the body and still nothing came up. Dean and Sam went back to the Motel. "Dean, we need help on this."Sam looked at Dean when the got in the room closing the door behind himself. "Your right, but I already called Bobby and he's doesn't know anything either." Dean turned around to look at Sam. They both exchanged looks knowing that they knew that they were thinking the same thing. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, closed his eyes and put his hands together. "Cas, we um, need some help. We have no idea what were going up against and we hope if you know something about a monster or some sort of supernatural being that consumes on the human soul."There was a long silent pause, then a sound of flapping wings and Castiel appeared behind Dean. Dean turned around and was startled. Castiel was just centimeters away from Deans face. Dean backed up,"God, Cas stop doing that!"Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "Stop what?"Dean shook his head."Never mind."Dean leaned against the wall next to where Sam was sitting. "So what is it that you need help with." Castiel asked. Sam stood up. "There's some kind of monster, we don't know what it is and there's nothing in our dads journal on what it could be." Sam explained what has happened. "Feeds off of the human soul." There was a pause."Its a succubus. I'm sure of it." Castiel looked up at the two brothers confident that the thing that is killing the men is a succubus."A Succubus? Aren't Succubus demons?" Dean asked confused looking at Sam then back at Castiel. "No, they Aren't demons, there like them, that's probably why in time humans got Succubi were confused for demons. Inccubi an Succubi are very rare, i personally thought they were extinct." Castiel looked back at Sam and Dean, they were both surprised by Castiel's answer. "Wait, what are Inccubi?" Sam questioned. "Succubi and Inccubi are the same thing except Succubi are female and Inccubi are male." Castiel explained. "So how do we kill it?!" Dean asked loudly."Truthfully? I have no idea." Castiel looked at them, Dean was getting irritated."Great." Dean said sarcastically. "Succubi and Inccubi, they don't just feed off of humans, they off of anything with a soul, or any kind of energy to live."

That night Dean, Sam and Castiel were ready to capture and kill this thing. They waited outside the bar. a guy walks out of the bar wasted and into the alley. They followed close by. The guy was pulled around the corner. Sam and Dean raced over grabbed they guy away from the Succubus and pinned it down. They pulled it out of the alley and the light revealed who it was. "Teresa!?" Sam and Dean both said. Shock was all over there faces. Teresa breathed ragged, her chest falling and rising. "It was you the whole time?" Dean asked. "Not the whole time. Please let me explain." She begged. "Then explain!" Dean pushed his arm against Teresa's neck, cutting her breathing. "I have been living here for a couple of months now, yea i would feed time to time but i left the my victims ALIVE after i was done, then random women started to disappear, at first i thought i was nothing, until some showed up dead on the streets." Teresa gasped for air trying to continue. "Then, then men started showing up dead on the streets, a lot of them. you gotta believe me, i'm not behind it."she begged, coughing and gasping for air. Dean backed away. "What about that man yesterday?" dean asked, still skeptical of Teresa. "Him? He drugged the girl, so knocked him out she some what got in the fight and got knocked out, the only reasons why i attacked him was, 1, he drugged her and 2, i was checking if he was an Inccubi. When i noticed he was human i dragged him to his house and left him there. After i left him i don't know what happened to him, i swear, i have nothing to do with any of their deaths." Teresa explaining to Dean, Sam and Castiel. "Why should we believe you?"Sam asked cold heartily. "If i was the horrible Succubus you both think of me, you both would be dead when i entered that motel room and introduced myself to you Sam." Making her point, Dean relaxed, but not Sam and Castiel. Castiel did not know her like Dean did, neither did Sam, but they trusted Dean. They all went back to the motel room. Teresa sat in a chair in the middle of the room. Dean, Sam and Castiel stood in front of her making things awkward for not just Teresa, but for Dean and Sam. "Tell me Teresa? If that's even your real name!" Dean yelled grabbing the arms of the chair, bending over slightly. His face right in front of hers, just inches away, his eyes looking into hers. "Yes! Teresa is my name. And tell you what?" Teresa looked straight into Deans eyes. Her deep brown eyes made Dean very uncomfortable, now knowing what she was, he has no idea what she could do to him. The very thought of Teresa killing and hurting humans, it broke his heart. The caring and funny Teresa a Succubus! "Why didn't you tell us in the beginning? That your a succubus and some thing is killing your food supply."Sam asked. Teresa griped the arms of the chair, turning her knuckles white. Her eyes lowered, turning them darker. "Don't you dare call them that!" Teresa yelled looking at Sam with hate of his comment. "What?" Sam looked at Teresa in confusion. "There my friends. these people, yeah not all of them are good and down right sick, but i would never compare them to 'my food supply.' some of these humans helped me, they gave me a home, and a job when i got here." Teresa relaxed back into the chair and continued, "I consider them as family, yeah i'm a succubus, yeah I feed off of human souls, but i have control, i look out for these people."She looked up at all of them. She had true sincerity in her voice and in her eyes. Sam then grabbed Deans arm and outside of the motel room. Castiel stayed there, examining Teresa. He was some what intrigued by the thought of a succubus is sitting right in front of her, but also curious._Why isn't she running? She could take Dean and Sam out, maybe even me, but instead shes here. _This thought bothered Castiel. "Why aren't you trying to get away? You can probably take me, Sam, and Dean out. I don't get it." Castiel tilted his head and stepped closer, looking down at her.

Teresa scoffed,"Why would i want to hurt Dean, Sam, and you? Like i said, i care for these people. If Dean, Sam and you can help, i would appreciate it." Castiel nodded, then Sam and Dean came back in. "So Teresa what do you think it is?" Dean asked, looking at her straight in the eyes again. Teresas eyes lit up. "Well the confusion of before, when females started to drop dead, and now males, it's probably another succubus." Teresa cleared her throat and continued," Succubi and Inccubi are very territorial, and yes, that includes me. She probably didn't want to be noticed by my radar, so she started to attack females, sense during that time a lot of women would end up missing." i explained. "Then why did she start to attack males?" Sam asked looking at me. "Well Succubi, they can feed off of almost every thing that has some sort of energy. though for humans, yeah the can feed off of the same gender, but i guess feeding off of the opposite gender gives much of a fill? Tell you the truth i have no clue." Teresa shrugged and placed her hands on her hips. "How can you NOT know? I mean you are a Succubus." Dean stepped closer, a bit confused on Teresa's confession. "Well sorry! its not my fault that my kind is almost to the point of extinction." Teresa yelled sarcastically, a bit offended. dean backed up, putting his hands in the air, as a sign that he didn't mean to offend her. "So, how do we kill it?" Sam asked. "You can kill her, like any human, though you should do it with the element of surprise and quick." Teresa explained. Dean, Sam, and even Castiel was confused. "Why?" Dean still confused. Teresa sighed,"Okay, if you shoot her in the stomach, her primal instinct to feed kicks in. And uses all the rest of her strength to feed, to heal, and usually when that happens her victims die, with a smile." Teresa explain. She cleared her throat again to continue. "So i think its better if, one of you guys to come in as bait, and then i feed off of her." She suggested. They all looked at her. "You can do that?" Dean asked. "Yeah. Though if i'm going to feed off of her shes going to fight back and all the souls she fed off of shes going to impeccably strong. I'm going to need a lot of strength." Teresa explained. They all looked down to the floor thinking, on how she was going to get more strength, without killing an innocent person. "Feed off of me." Dean said looking up. Sam looked at Dean and then at Teresa. "No, Dean. I need a lot of strength to take down another Succubus, I'm going to kill you." Teresa explained. "I agree." Sam giving Dean a pleading look. "Then I volunteer." Castiel stepped in the circle and raised his hand. "Yeah, that could work, your an angle i could take enough to not hurt you and be strong enough to take down the other succubus." Teresa nodded. Teresa turned to Castiel. "Okay, i bet this is probably your first time getting succubied, so its going to feel a bit weird." Teresa explained to Castiel, with her hands on his biceps. Castiel nodded. Teresa then placed her hands on His face. Castiel started to feel weak, just a little. She then brought her face closer. Her eyes started to glow bright blue, bluer that Castiel's eyes. She forced Castiel's mouth open, she then opened hers. she brought her face closer, there lips almost connecting. then Castiel's soul, or his vessels soul started to slowly seep out of Castiel's mouth into Teresa's. Teresa closed her eyes and stopped, she let go of Castiel. Castiel dropped onto his knees and Teresa fell back and leaned against the wall. Dean and Sam ran to Castiel, picking him up and placing him in the chair. Teresa opened her eyes wide and shook her head in surprise and shock. "Wow! I mean i fed off of other creatures, but that was the biggest rush i ever had!" Teresa was excited and stronger than ever. Dean and Sam looked at her. Teresa Then walked over to them. "Thank you. You should stay here and rest i did take a lot out of you." Teresa suggested. Castiel stood up and shook his head."I don't need rest. I'll be fine, and you welcome." Teresa smiled. "Okay now lets go gank this bitch." Dean said with a big grin and we all walked out of the Motel, into the Impala and drove off to the bar.


	3. Ending of a Reunion

**Chapter 3: Ending of a Reunion, And a Start of a new Beginning**

As the Impala drove up to the bar, they all noticed the light were out, though it wasn't pass closing time. They got out of the car, Dean had his 1911 pistol out and ready. Sam had the demon killing knife out. Teresa had her Beretta M9 out in front of her. Dean stood on one side and Sam on the other. The exchanged an unsure look, then Dean nodded to Sam, then looked at me for a second. Sam opened the door and Dean went in, finding the room full of people laying on the ground dead. They were all pale with weird dark marks all over their bodies, and a smile.

"The hell happened here?"Dean asked, terrified. Teresa shook her head, and started to check if any of them were still alive. She had no luck, all of them were dead.

"It knew we were coming. But how?" Sam was just as terrified and also confused by what has happened.

"Its still here. I can feel its hunger." Teresa said, getting up and looking around. Then Dean, Sam and Castiel got closer to each other. I to backed up closer to the others. Then the tall blonde from the night before came into view. shock appeared on Sam and Deans faces. Castiel and Teresa stood there waiting for the other succubus to make a move.

"Oh my, my more food." The succubus said cheerfully. She took a step closer, then Teresa stepped in front of Sam and Dean, stopping the succubus in her path.

"I don't think so." Teresa said. She glared at the other succubus.

"Come on! Where sisters! We should feed together." The other succubus yelled and begged Teresa.

"No thanks." Teresa then stabbed her and held her there.

"I won't die so easily." The succubus said in a raspy voice. Her eyes then started to glow.

"You'er right. You won't die so easily." Teresa then slammed her onto the table that was near and forced her mouth to open. Teresa eyes then started glowed also and she started to feed the other succubus's life source. The other succubus skin slowly turned into a sickening pale and dark purple-ish brown markings started to appear. Sam and Dean watched in terror. Castiel just stood there. When Teresa was done she let go of the dead succubus. Teresa backed up and sat in a chair.

"1 less of the my kind, and a step closer to extinction."Teresa said under her breath, quiet enough that Castiel, Sam and Dean almost couldn't hear it. Dean then walked up to her and placed a genital hand on her shoulder.

"As soon i have something good, it goes rotten in a secant." Teresa said, hanging her head in disappointment.

"Its going to be alright sooner or later." Dean said trying to supportive. He rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her also.

"No Dean. You don't get it, I have to run. Again" She sighed deeply. There was sadness in her voice.

"Wait, what do you mean 'again'?" Sam stepped closer, confused by what she meant by 'again'.

"Every time I 'slip up' i have to run away and try to make a new beginning." She explained.

"When you say 'slip up', you mean feed and leave a dead body." Castiel finally spoke nodded and then stood up ans faced the others. Dean's hand slid off of her shoulder and back to his side. Teresa clenched her hand then placed in front of her.

"It was good to see you again, and this is probably the last time we will see each other." then Dean and Teresa shaken hands.

"Same to you." Dean said as he looked into Teresa's eyes. Teresa then released Dean's hand and thanked Castiel and said goodbye to Sam, Then sh e walked outside the bar. Dean went after her, but when he went outside she disappeared. Sam, and Dean went back to the motel; Castiel also disappeared. _He probably went back to heaven and the god squad. _Dean thought. The next morning Sam and Dean loaded the Impala, and head out to the road. They stopped at a little coffee shop called Charlie's Cafe. Sam went in. When he got inside Sam bumped into a woman with an espresso and a paper bag of food. She had spilled it all over Sam's shirt.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." She apologized. When Sam looked up from his shirt, he was surprised who it was.

"Teresa." Sam said. When she realized it was same, she just stood there in shock. Then she bolted out of the shop. Dean was waiting in the Impala listening to AC/DC when Teresa bolted out of the shop. He was shock to see her, and then Sam came out chasing after her. Dean turned his car off and ran after the 2. Sam had ran in front of her, stopping in her tracks, Teresa turned around to walk in the opposite direction; but when she turned around Dean was there. Dean put his hands up indicating they weren't going to hurt her.

"Why are you following me?" Teresa asked coldly, more than she indented to.

"We weren't. It was accidental that we bumped into each other." Same answered calmly, having his hand up to. She turned and looked at Sam, then she looked back at Dean. Dean nodded. Teresa finally relaxed a bit.

"Sorry about the shirt." She apologized to Sam again.

"It's alright." Sam said with a genital smile. She smiled back.

"Hey Teresa?" Dean said, he cleared his throat to continue. Teresa looked at Dean again.

"Why don't you come with us, on the road i mean. We know you don't have a place to stay." Dean was being more of a genital man, than usual. Sam was confused a bit. Then Sam's cell rang. Sam answered it and turned his back to Teresa and Dean.

"Why?"Teresa was confused. She was a succubus, a monster. A creature that Dean wouldn't think for a second to kill.

"Your family. Back at the bar you didn't think twice to protect us. If you didn't we would be one of those people who died, with a smile." Dean answered. For some reason he wanted to protect Teresa.

"Hey guys, Bobby called, and he wants us to get to his place. He said he found something." Sam said walking back to Teresa and Dean.

"Well Teresa, you up for a little road trip?" Dean asked with a cocky smile. Teresa smirked.

"sure why not."


End file.
